Grey Matters
by Ilonwy
Summary: What would happen if Lily knew she & James were to die, leaving Harry alone. Who would care for him? Who would love him? Harry&Wednesday. Rating for Safety. Not abandoned see author's note.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: What would Lily Potter do if she knew that James and she were to die? Well I got some of the idea from Ishtar . I don't own anything, so please don't sue me. This is an idea that i want to continue, but if no one reads it than i might just abandon. Please review. 

She knew it. How did she know it? It was flowing through her blood. Her heart pumped like it was loosing its time, like it knew the end was near.

It didn't make much sense to Lily, but she could feel it in her bones. She didn't have much longer. Every time she looked at her baby…

Oh Harry! She rushed to him and squeezed him tight. He laughed and showed her the toy snitch he caught. He wouldn't know.

If he was left to Petunia, he would know nothing but abuse. He wouldn't know love. He wouldn't know joy. That was what made Tom Riddle into the beast and monster. She wouldn't let that happen to Harry. He would stay with one of the Marauders, but if she and James were doomed to die, they might be as well. Not to mention, the furry little problem ruled out Remus. Sirius, as strong a man as could be, wouldn't be stable, when James was gone. Wormtail… something about him didn't strike her well. He wouldn't look at Harry anymore. He barely ever did. He was always scared, but she supposed, everyone must be scared at this point.

No Marauders, not Petunia, who then? Dumbledore was alright, but he had a regime to run, a school to keep, and a war to win. He wouldn't have enough time for Harry, and he was far to concerned about the greater good to care about her son's good.

She needed to sort things out. Dumbledore would probably make him stay with a blood relation anyway. But that only left Petunia. She needed to call her up anyway. She knew that her sister would say what she always did, but it at least gave her satisfaction to know she had made an effort.

"_Stop calling me! You're a freak, and Vernon won't allow me to talk to freaks! I wouldn't try, even if he did! You always took after those awful Addamses!"_

Wait that was it! The Addamses! She knew they were dark, but it was a different kind of dark. They were blood relations! They were her mother's cousins or something like that. They had been to three family reunions. To be quite honest, she had enjoyed them. She, of course, was a bit fearless and laughed in the face of danger, but they had fun. A rather morbid type of fun, but they would accept Harry and care for him as one of their own. Nothing meant more to them than family.

They weren't afraid of magic either. They had a bit of their own; it just was a different kind of magic. They got it in gifts. Fester, such a strange boy, now she supposed he must be a man, he could light things on fire with a look. When she found that out, was the last time she had seen any of the Addams family. Her mother had insisted that they go to the reunions, in early childhood, but Petunia had gotten them out of it as part of the deal. Lily would learn to be a witch, but they wouldn't have to go see the "family" any more.

Lily had been a little heart broken herself; she had liked it there. She fit in almost. That was where she first showed off her powers. It all began with how she floated, when Gomez pushed her of the tower, and they loved how she could make the flower bloom and wither and bloom once more. Everyone had congratulated her, and Gomez's nana (no telling whether she was his mother or grandmother proceeded by an exponential amount of greats) had given her a locket. Inside was a lock of deep red hair and an ancient photo. Nana, as she was called by everyone, had said _"She was the last"._ Now that Lily looked back on it, she understood what she had meant. She had always thought she was muggleborn, but maybe not. Maybe the rest were the odd ones. She could trust them; they were kind in their stranger than strange way.

She would talk to James about it. He already knew about her premonitions.

He had agreed, though it took some explaining. They also did some conspiring. Dumbledore would never let his weapon go to a dark place such as that, but what he would never understand was that this type of darkness wasn't truly evil.

_Dearest Cousin Gomez, _

_You may not remember me; after all, it was years ago. But I am your cousin Lily Potter, formerly Evans. You may remember one family reunion you pushed me off the tower, but I floated. Well that was how I found out, so I guess I should thank you. I'm a witch. I went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and learnt so much. My life has been a dream. I fell in love, with my amazing husband, James Potter. Well, you probably don't want to hear about that. The point is that war among the magics has shaken our world. As I can recall, the family seemed to be rather a space between the worlds. So you may already know of the trouble with Voldemort. I must before any other correspondence ask you to swear on the family graves, that you do not side with him. I'm sorry that I cannot ask you these things in person, but circumstances outside of my control withhold me from doing so. Please tie your finished response with this black ribbon, when you are finished. I trust you to your honesty, for death knows no liars. How is the family? I tell you the truth that I have missed you and have only been kept from all of you by my sister's vendetta against all which defies her sense of normality. Kindly respond in the swiftest fashion. _

_Your cousin,_

_Lilietta Gwyn Evans Potter_

Lily tied the ribbon around the parchment, and watched as the letter disappeared from her sight. It was really an ingenious piece of charm work, if she did say so herself. It was a portkey which would only transport the paper and ink it was tied around. Even poison ink would be to chemically complex to be carried by it. It also only transported from one member of a family to another of that family. Her blood was on the satin fabric. Gomez would have a message appear in his hand right about now. To be honest with herself, she didn't think he would be at all surprised.

"Lily, my love, are you sure we can trust them?" James came up behind where she stood. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on her hair. He was so much taller than she. She wondered how tall their son would become. Would she be able to watch him grow from the next journey?

"Yes, my beloved, we can trust them. They value nothing more than family, and cannot lie, when swearing upon their glorious dead." James shook his head a little. He loved her more than anything in the world, but she did sometimes strike him as odd.

"Will they see us as glorious?" He asked her grimly. He was tired, and he could feel in his bones that he had very little time left. He came to accept it. He had had a good life, a full life.

"You will always be my glory." She turned to him a look in her eyes. Emerald daggers pierced him. She reached for him, pulling his head down. He didn't think coherently past that point.

"My word, what's this?" Gomez Addams asked calmly. A note had just appeared in his hand. He was alone in his office, the fire was dying down in the late night. The darkness outside lured him, so walked out onto the balcony where his wife rocked their daughter in her arms. The child didn't cry, but she wouldn't sleep either. Not that they minded really, but his wife was singing her a sweet lullaby.

_Follow Sweet Children __I'll Show Thee the Way __through All the Pain and __the Sorrows, __Weep Not Poor Children __for Life Is This Way __Murdering Beauty and __Passions, Hush Now Dear Children __It Must Be This Way __to Weary Of Life and __Deceptions__, __Rest Now My Children __for Soon we'll away __into the Calm and __the Quiet, Come Little Children __I'll take Thee Away, Into a Land __Of Enchantment, __Come Little Children __The Time's Come To Play __Here In My Garden __Of Shadows._

"Cara Mia, your voice is beauty and death." He rubbed his cold hand along her jaw.

"Mon Chere, you are what give my voice its pain." Wednesday's small hand reached at the letter's ribbon. She felt it and the blood magic therein. She made a soft cooing noise. Gomez and Morticia looked down. "What is it, Mon Chere?" Morticia asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I shall see." He opened the missive, and read it aloud. "I must respond, it sounds as though she is in a speck of trouble." He entered his office and flipped the parchment over to answer.

**Dearest cousin Lily,**

**Of course, I remember you. One cannot forget blood, at least not an Addams, and an Addams you are. It matters not how long it has been or what your sister has done. It does upset me to hear of her betrayal. She may yet be welcomed back, but until her repentance, we must leave her to her own evil devices. Speaking of evil, I must immediately tell you that we most ardently disagree with said Riddle. I swear upon the glorious dead that none of us have, are, or ever would side with the beast. He is gross excuse for evil. We know of the war, but besides a few monetary contributions, we have been told, quite frankly, I might add to keep out of the fight. Your world, as you put it, seems to remember the name of Addams. What, dear cousin, might I help you with? I congratulate you on being a witch; you're the first in the family for years. The rest of us are apparently squibs, although I prefer resting magics. I too have found love in my marriage to Morticia. I cannot tell you how much I love her. We now have two children: Pugsley and Wednesday. Pugsley is two years old and Wednesday just thirteen months. We are living in the family home in Ireland. We tried America for a while, but we wanted to bring our children closer to their roots. **

**Your cousin,**

**Gomez Fatalius Addams**

_Dearest Cousin, _

_I'm afraid that on my becoming a witch my sister turned far from me. Since she has refused me as family and is married to an abusive but wealthy enough husband. They have one incredibly spoiled child. My point in telling you of them is to portray my dilemma. I have a lovely son, Harry James Potter. Unfortunately I know in my bones that my husband and I shall join the glorious dead in less than a year. My son, however, has a destiny in this world. He is already very powerful. I have no one else to ask you are the only family left. He is one year and a few months old. He won't remember us; he needs to know joy. He needs to know that normal is awful and that love is the key to his power. I beg you, please! When we pass, take in our boy. Raise him as an Addams in all but name. I beg of you! Please! _

_Your desperate cousin,_

_Lily _

**Dearest Cousin,**

**Of course, we will take in the child. We will raise him as our own. He will know of you, and of magic, and of family. He shall be an Addams in all but name. This is why I ask you to take one under your name. I ask only one favor in return. Let a marriage contract be signed between us, that Harry and Wednesday may be wed. My daughter shall need a husband that will care for her, that will love her. Harry, my wife, sees shall be her beloved. She felt it in the letter. Wednesday shall be the key to his love, magic and strength. Here are the papers to be signed. **

**Your cousin,**

**Gomez**

"James, a marriage contract? Really, can we seal his fate more than the prophesy did?" Lily looked up at her husband. She couldn't imagine that her son would be told who he would love. She couldn't see it in the stars or in his palm, but maybe, just maybe Morticia was right.

"Darling, it's the only way. He will learn of love, and they will learn to love each other. She can be what he lives for."

"He already has the world to die for. Maybe this is right. I suppose we don't have much of a choice do we?" James took the quill from her slackened grip. He took a deep breath and signed all the papers which they had read through no less than ten times. It was a plan, Dumbledore would leave Harry with the Dursleys, and unbeknownst to him, the Addams family would show up that day and free him from them. Everything was taken care of. Now they just had a few days left with their son. They took lots of pictures and gave them to the Addamses. They wrote nearly a whole notebook full of letters, telling him how they loved him, and what he would have to do in the future. They told him the prophesy and all the research they had done. They told him of the Marauders and the Fidelius Charm. They told him nearly everything, and finally sent the locked journal to the Addamses. He would open it when ever he wanted to. It only needed a drop of his blood. Blood spilt, as theirs would be.

A/N: This is the prologue. So what do you think? I could use the advice. REVIEW! Pretty please! Thank you for reading. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay this has very little to do with the Addams Family, but come on the rest of the story will have them in it. Please read and review! I will take criticism; i could use your suggestions. IHS

Disclaimer: I did quote James and Lily's famous last words, but I own nothing of Harry Potter or the Addams family. Even the computer I write this on isn't really mine, so please don't sue.

Lily had thought everything through, at least as far as possible. She would rather have already sent Harry to live with the Addamses, but the Fidelius charm confined them all. Normally it would only hide the place, but they changed it to hide the people as well. Wormtail hadn't told anyone yet of where they were. Lily knew that he would betray them, for that was the only way they could be killed.

He had managed to speak to them today. James and Lily could tell that he would break almost momentarily. He came and said his goodbyes. He might have thought that they didn't know, but they had eyes. He had even mustered up the courage to kiss little Harry on the cheek in the garden. Peter would betray them with a kiss? Lily wanted to scream out "Et tu Bruté?" She would not scream, however. She would face her death with bravery as a Potter. She would even face her death with excitement as an Addams. She and James would go on to the next place in glory.

All she could regret would be to leave Harry. He should learn of their deaths; she would try to hide him so that he couldn't see. She didn't want him to be haunted by that sight. Where was the child anyway? She had been mashing up some potatoes for him to eat, but he had walked off somewhere. He was probably chasing that snitch.

"James, where did your son toddle off to?" They were so proud when he took his first steps a week before his first birthday. Sirius and Remus were there with them. They had had such a party, running around the little house and picking Harry up, swinging him around. Sirius joked that he could fly before he could walk. His first-flyer broom had been packed up already with some toys and clothes and placed in the basement for the Addams to retrieve latter.

That was so strange to Lily. What would the house look like after they were gone? She couldn't imagine it. James's desk in the corner of the sitting room was always covered in papers and books. Her kitchen always smelled of mint and cooking. The high chair, "Harry's throne" as they called it, had a few cracks on it where he had refused to eat his beans.

His magic was already strong, well strong enough to break things, and move things. Once Harry had been playing with James, and James had to go to his desk to do some work. Harry didn't make to much fuss, but if you looked at him, you could see how angry he was. Then when James was sitting down, Harry used his magic to yank the chair back. James actually hurt himself; he fell right on his tail bone. Harry crawled over to him as fast as he could. He looked really concerned. The funny thing was that Harry knew he did it. He was so sorry, and then the chair moved back to where it was supposed to be, which was of course where James was laying on the floor. Poor James got a few bruises that day.

Another time James was reading him to sleep. It wasn't his favorite book, which they had read over a hundred times. Lily hid the book in her filing cabinet, the day before, but somehow or another, when no one was looking the book appeared on the nightstand. How she would miss the little babe!

"Why is he my son, when he does something wrong, and your son, when he does something great?" James came up behind her startling her out of her reverie.

"He's always our son, but his trouble making side came from you." She said as they checked in different rooms. There he was at the bottom of the stairs reaching over the toddler fence toward the snitch just out of reach.

"Don't forget his Quidditch skills and his devilish good looks." He said as he came through to lower hall.

"Ah but his eyes are mine!" Lily said as she went to pick up the child. She heard a bang behind her at the front door. She would have screamed if she had had the time. The front door flew of its hinges flying through the hall, where James was standing a moment ago.

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! I'll try to hold him off — just go!" The toddler gate had fallen in the blast, but she only tripped a little over it. Her arms wrapped around him, Harry was upset. She ran barefooted up the red carpeted stairs. She went automatically to the nursery. She rocked him back and forth. Tears were bursting forth.

"Harry, I'm sorry! Oh Harry! James, I'm coming." She placed Harry in the crib. She could hear her husband yell at the monster. The high pitched voice, told him to give up, but Voldemort knew James wouldn't given in, as did Lily. She was going to run out to help James, when she heard those fated words.

"Avada Kedavra!" She could see her Beloved's shadow fall in the green light against the wall. Her Beloved, her husband, her friend, her James was gone! NO! Voldemort came into the room hooded, his eyes bloody with slit-like pupils. He was paler than the death, and he would be her death.

"Take me. Kill me instead! Not Harry! Please, no, not Harry — I'll do anything!" She spread her arms out ward in front of the crib.

"Stand aside. Stand aside, girl!" No she wouldn't stand aside, to be a Death eater's plaything. She took her last breath deliberately. She stood resolute, without wand, without protection, and sent a prayer heavenward for her orphan child, before the green light reached her.

Harry looked down at his fallen mother. He started to cry, as his green eyes gazed upon the monster. Lord Voldemort began to laugh. The sound was evil in itself. Harry began to cry in earnest.

"Da! Da! Mumma!" Voldemort stopped laughing at the sound. He frowned and lifted his wand.

"Avada Kedavra!" The green light rushed, advancing on Harry, but it bounced back over his mother's body off of Harry's forehead, consuming Voldemort. Harry stopped crying immediately. He loosened the fist he had been squeezing, to see the golden snitch. He huddled in the corner of his crib, tears falling, but no sound coming out.

A/N: There's more coming! I've got plot bunnies multiplying like crazy! Thank you for reading! Now review! IHS


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Still not much about the Addams family, but I'll be getting there. Thank you for being patient. IHS. ************I own nothing, please do not sue me!**

Albus Dumbledore was a tired man. Sure he had let himself become so, but he had to be, to please others. He had had to do everything he had done. Some of those things the old man would rather forget, but the ends justify the means and all he had done had been for to protect those that couldn't protect themselves. He had to save the world, over and over again. Maybe it was not as dramatic as all that, but as he walked up to the darkened house, he felt the weight of the world on his shoulders.

The moon light lit the garden path. The house should not have been there at all, its neighbours should have covered it. That now charred lot didn't even exist as far as the muggles were concerned. Tomorrow morning the ministry would show up and do some kind of clean up, to either explain it away or change their memories. The door was off its hinges and nearly all the way down the hall. Albus knew what he would find. Death and pain… again, after being the first on the scene for all of the war and plenty of the war before this, he should have been used to it.

When he passed James's body to ascend the stairs, he reached the nursery, where Lily lay dead. Then he saw something he was not at all used to! Harry, baby Harry was trembling in the corner of his crib, but he was alive! There was a black scorch on the wall he was facing and the raw magic in the room was so powerful and thick, that he almost couldn't walk through it. He walked around it, and reached out toward Harry.

The child made no reaction as Dumbledore picked him up; he kept starring straight in front of him. His face was blank, but his eyes wide. Dumbledore raised his wand to do a diagnostic spell, to discern Harry's condition, but there was a forceful push of magic that lowered the wand in his hand. The baby? It must have been Harry who had done that. No one else was alive anywhere near; he could sense it! Dumbledore realised Harry must not like wands pointed at him, for good reason. There was a little scar in the shape of a lightening bolt across his forehead. Blood was trickling down into the boy's eye. He was blinking, but no more tears were coming out. Dumbledore gently wiped away the blood and used wandless magic to stop the bleeding. Harry didn't object to this. Dumbledore did the spells with out his wand, and found that it was only grief which haunted the child. It seemed as though his mother had died before his eyes.

Voldemort was gone, not forever, but for the moment. Now it was time to find Harry a home, before the press and ministry got involved. He needed the protection of old magic, the indestructible... blood wards. That would mean Petunia; Lily had previously said that her sister hated magic, but what other choice did he have? He would take Harry to Hagrid. The giant could care for a baby just as well as any animal. After Harry was safe and settled he would have to inform the ministry, and it would be a long night.

He looked down at Lily. They were so young, so in love, and had a family to live for, but those who have things to lose will inevitably lose them. These two could be no exception. Harry had nothing, but a small snitch in his clinched palm, to lose at the moment. Maybe he would be alright. Of course, Voldemort would come back and want to kill the child first thing.

~Later on

Hagrid had taken care of Harry that day. The baby probably wouldn't remember the small hut on the Hogwarts lawn, but it was the only place he could stay while the ministry was celebrating and asking Dumbledore constantly about the child. The hut was the place no one would think to go, and Hagrid could care for the child. Others thought him to be incompetent, but he could care for creatures better than anyone. They were very precious to him, and he cared for them with great caution, Harry even more so.

Hagrid cried into his tablecloth sized handkerchief, but the baby didn't cry, didn't make any noise whatsoever, and only stared. Hagrid was quite worried about him, as he mashed bits of pumpkin up for the child, but surely he was just grieving. Harry probably couldn't deal with it yet. The grown half giant couldn't deal with his father's death, not even to the day. How was a bairn, who had only just learnt to speak his parents' names, to deal with it?

As they flew on the motorbike, Harry slept, but not peacefully. His dreams were full of green light, and his mother falling, his father not responding. Hagrid saw the trouble on his face, but not a sound escaped him.

Hagrid got Harry to number four Privet Drive to find Minerva McGonagal and Dumbledore discussing the baby in question. Minerva didn't want Harry to stay with these people. They were terrible, the other boy was horrid. They were so normal it disgusted her. This family wouldn't be able to deal with the accidental magic, with his grief, with the questions that would, of course, come. There was no real love to be found in this home. Albus couldn't understand her or maybe he just wouldn't. He wanted the child to grow, with knowledge of evil, and a longing for love. He wanted the child to grow up like he did. He would be the chosen one, the perfect hero. He would be needed to save the world, and if he sympathized with the oppressed, maybe he could be that saviour. If he didn't value his own life so much, maybe he would be willing to give it over for the greater good.

In the end McGonagal couldn't dissuade Dumbledore. She never could. He was the leader, the man with all the power, and no matter how dangerous or even wrong his ideas were, he was needed, and must be obeyed. Harry would stay with his relatives.

~The next morning

Petunia went out to retrieve the milk bottles after removing her curlers, and putting on her dressing gown. When she opened up the door, she looked down to see a little child in a basket. His visage was blank as he starred up at his aunt. The scar on his forehead was bright red. Petunia could hear Vernon turning on the shower upstairs. Petunia Evans Dursley made a split second decision. She grabbed the basket, tearing through the door. She needed a place to hide the child, the freakish, magic child. She loathed them all, but she wouldn't let Vernon see the boy yet. He had a big meeting coming up at work, and couldn't be thinking about this little imp. She set down the basket in the cupboard under the stairs, before going back for the milk. There on the ground was a letter with her name on it. She reached down grasping the parchment envelope. When the irritated housewife returned to the hall, she stashed the letter in the cupboard with the boy. He starred up at her blankly; thankfully he had yet to peep out a syllable. She began breakfast and tried her best to not think of her nephew under her roof. She didn't need this. How could Lily have dumped the boy on her? When Vernon came down the stairs, she used her previously non-existent acting skills to make it seem like a normal day. She fed Dudley from the high chair, and cleaned up the mess as he threw food all around.

While the emotionless baby boy was in his prison under the stairs, the man of emotion was curled up like a dog on the floor of his cell. He had howled in grief for the first day of his confinement for the lives of his friends lost. All of the war he had held it together, and barely grieved when a comrade fell. Now he could let it all out and no one would care. He wouldn't be a disappointment to anyone else. He didn't need to be strong for anyone else. Sirius Black was at this moment weeping slowly on the cold stone floor. When he opened his eyes, he would see the dark, grime, mold, and mildew. He could smell the unwashed uniforms of the inmates. All happiness and light had left this place, if it had ever been there at all. Every time the dementors passed by, he could feel himself sink even deeper than he thought possible, but he had done nothing wrong. He was innocent and James wouldn't have wanted his best mate to lose it. He would keep his sanity, be strong for the memories of his friends and figure a way to escape this hell.

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Any suggestions? Please review! Thanks for reading! IHS.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's another chapter. Someone complained about short chapters, and I could make them longer. That would result in longer gaps between chapters, though. You choose. Review and tell me. I did use some French in this chapter from google translate. I'm terribly sorry if I messed it up. You know the drill. Read and review!**

**Disclaimer: Seriously, you really care? I own nothing, there's no point in suing me. Cheers to Rowling&The creators of the Addams Family!**

It had been four years. The Addams family had been quite worried, because they had not yet been able to retrieve Harry from the Dursley's. Gomez had actually fallen into a few states of depression, at the thought of failing the last wishes of his late kin. Albus Dumbeldore had put a myriad of spells, charms and jinxes on the Dursley household to keep Harry in and others out. The Addamses had tried everything within their power, but had eventually settled on having an investigation company watch the Dursley Family's every move and inform them at the point Harry was out of the house. The Dursleys probably had no idea why things seemed less than normal around them, and the Addamses could only hope that they weren't blaming Harry.

Petunia Dursley used to have a fine normal existence, but now it was not so. She wouldn't have minded her nephew, so much, but Vernon was becoming unbearable. He would hurt the boy in so many ways for less and less reasons. What disturbed Petunia most was that the boy never cried. He wasn't even too scared of Vernon. He practically never spoke a word. His eyes were haunted, and she could only imagine what could make a five year old so...so...lost.

This morning had been one of the worst times. Vernon had even hit her, when she had tried to protect the son of her sister. The boy, she couldn't bare to call him by name, had spilled coffee on Vernon's lap by accident. Vernon had started to strangle the boy. Yelling every known curse word at the boy, disgracing Harry's parents in all possible ways, Vernon showed his true colors. Harry didn't even open his mouth or make a noise. Petunia had tried to stop him, but Vernon only let the boy go, when his fingers started to bleed for no particular reason. He dropped the boy, and leaned down to smack him across the face for the obvious use of magic, but Petunia got in his way taking the hit instead.

"Vernon, you're going to be late." She said closing her eyes and biting her lip in pain. He turned away to get cleaned up and to work on time. Once he left, Petunia packed Harry and Dudley into the car. When Dudley had been dropped off at the school, she took Harry to the hospital. There was a great amount of swelling near his throat, she could hear him struggle more and more to breathe. She was quite nervous about her nephew, and never once thought about how this was the first time he had been out of their house.

The phone rang low and long in the study of Gomez Addams. He reached over his papers to pick it up.

"Gomez Addams." He said, his voice more subdued than it had been in previous years.

"Mr. Addams, this is CCS Intelligence, the private firm you hired to tell you of the goings on in the Dursley Household. I believe you asked specifically about an extra child. Is that correct?" The man droned, as papers could be heard being flipped through in the background. This case, after all, had been relatively quiet for four years.

"Yes, yes, do you have any new information?" Gomez practically leaped out of his chair, startling the hand, Thing, who was filing papers into his drawer.

"Well yes, one of the neighbors we hired to keep watch spotted another child being taken from number four Privet Drive by Petunia Dursley in the car. We have further information that she took the boy to the hospital after dropping her son, Dudley, off at his child care. The said child seemed to have been injured around his neck. His description..." Gomez listened intently to the man's murmuring until he had obtained all the needed information

"Thing, get the file. I must get Morticia." The head of the Addams family donned his jacket and ran to tell his wife. The used the flu to get over the Irish Sea to the Leaky Cauldron. Soon enough they arrived at the hospital, with all the needed papers.

Petunia Dursley had left her nephew to the care of the doctors, after receiving a pain killer herself. She had actually needed an icepack, but she left it on her chair to go get a cup of water. When she returned to her seat, she saw the face of a man she would never forget.

"Cousin Gomez." She stated with a nod. She no longer had anything against this man, truthfully.

"Petunia, you have been missed." Gomez bowed a little nod shaking her hand with his two. Thing had not joined them.

"I'm sure that is not the only reason you have come. You must have some business to attend to, coming to meet me here of all places, and who is this?" She actually surprised Gomez. Before she had been quite brutal with her words, but now she seemed to have learnt a few lessons in humility.

"I'm so sorry; I forgot my manners. This _plus grande beauté _is my own wife, Morticia." He reached out to her to kiss her hand, longingly. How Petunia envied her. She had no want for her cousin, but she longed to be longed for. Vernon never loved her like that.

"How are you?" Morticia asked with the small shake of their hands.

"Not very well, I'm afraid. Gomez, I need to apologize to you. I wish so much that I could apologize to Lily as well. I believe I have called you many things. The worst of which in my mind was monster. Now I have seen the light or maybe the dark. I see now that a monster is hidden and will not reveal itself, until its victim is caught. You are no such thing. You never were. You are different, that much is certain, but you have a heart. Will you ever forgive me?" Petunia had thought long and hard about what she would say, if given the chance. She was so grateful that she got it out.

"Of course, you are an Addams!" Gomez took his cousin by surprise. He hugged her tight, and she cried out in pain, tears coming immediately to her eyes.

"Are you all right?" Morticia reached over to her husband's cousin, and pulled her aside. "Gomez, could you give us a minute? Why don't you go see about Harry?" Gomez nodded, walking away.

"He knows about Harry?" Petunia asked in confusion.

"Yes, we are actually his true legal guardians, but we can talk about that later. What happened to you this morning? Why are you and Harry hurt?" Petunia couldn't believe that this woman she had just met could show her so much compassion, while her own husband could show so much contempt.

"Vernon..." Petunia reached over to the chair she was sitting in previously, and grabbed the icepack before sitting down. Morticia graciously took the seat beside her. "He's not the man I thought I was marrying. He is terrible to that little boy. I tried to ignore it at first, but things have been getting worse and worse. He nearly killed the boy this morning. I had to step in the way, and he struck me as well. Did you know...well of course you wouldn't? The boy... Harry hasn't spoken but a few words since the morning I found him on the doorstep. I've let things go to far. Today was the first day he even came out of the house..." Petunia couldn't look at Morticia. The strange light around her eyes was unnerving; not to mention, the hot shame that churned in Petunia's stomach.

"We have come to take care of that." Morticia reached out and patted Petunia's hand. "Lily wrote to Gomez, begging for him to take Harry in. She knew she was going to die, and she wouldn't have trusted Vernon with her son, but Dumbledore would never have let Harry come with us for the fear of darkness. So she did it all in secret and even signed all of the papers. Unfortunately, because of the magic which Dumbledore placed around the house, we have not been able to retrieve him. We even had all of his baby clothes at our house, now of course they wouldn't fit him..." Petunia opened her mouth in surprprise.

"You mean to say, all this time he has been in harms way, he could have been with a loving family?" Petunia didn't mention that her home had been harm's way; she didn't need to.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. We've come to take him from you, to take him home, finally." Morticia said rising.

"Please do! I can't save that boy from my husband. I can no longer protect him, not that I have been doing much to protect him." Petunia said in desperation. She may have made some bad choices, but she did have a heart.

"We will immediately. What of you and your son?" Petunia looked away.

"I can deal with him for now, but I will be divorcing him soon and getting all the money I can out of the scumbag!" An Addams smile crossed her face.

"That sounds lovely dear. Now let's see about Harry."

The room was bright, white and cold. Gomez hated it, and so did Harry by the looks of it, not that he had said anything. The boy had a thin bandage around his neck. Gomez hadn't heard Petunia's explanation of the hospital visit, but he hadn't really needed to. Harry's face was expressionless. He had a few fading bruises, and one lightening shaped scar across his forehead. He squinted at anything far away, until he finally stopped trying to see past Gomez. The boy was observing Gomez just as much as Gomez was observing him. Gomez was thinking to himself that this boy was going to be a great student and a perfect terror to join Wednesday and Pugsley. Harry was a rather tiny child, though so was Wednesday, when compared to Pugsley. Gomez knew him to be five, but he looked only three or four, not to mention he was skin and bone. Grandmama Addams would fix him right up in no time.

"So, Harry," Harry squinted up at Gomez looking confused. "I am your relative, Gomez Addams. I guess you can call me Uncle Gomez, or whatever you like." By the way the boy hadn't said a word, Gomez felt rather stupid telling Harry what to call him. "You will be leaving your Aunt Petunia's and Uncle Vernon's house to come live with me and my family. We will be taking good care of you. Don't you worry about a thing." Harry had turned away looking blankly toward the door. Gomez felt like he was talking to a brick wall, and had tried to continue, but the doctor came in, interrupting him.

"Ah, Mr. Addams, your wife just gave us the papers and told us the situation with the babysitter's boyfriend. Your ward was very gravely injured, but is actually already healing. I would have kept him overnight, maybe even for a few days, but he seems to be fine enough to go home already. I should let you know..." The young Doctor proceeded to explain just what had happened to Harry. Gomez listened as he watched Harry in concern. Harry looked at the doctor but he didn't seem to actually be there at all. The body was there, but the boy, Gomez wasn't to sure. Eventually the doctor finished up, and Gomez requested the boy's eyes be tested. It was a very long and grueling process, but Harry would follow orders just fine. It was answering a question which was his problem. Eventually the doctor just asked questions which could be answered with a nod or shake of the head. Harry, in the end received a very strong prescription of glasses and some minor pain killers for the rest of his healing.

Gomez and Morticia took him home by the means of muggle transportation, mostly because they didn't want to hurt the boy more, with all the people that were sure to recognize him. He was quiet the whole trip, but at least seemed somewhat interested in the world around him. Morticia commented to Gomez that this was the first day he had been out of the Dursley home. If anything she thought he would be more curious. Once while they were waiting in line at a train station, Gomez tried to hold Harry's shoulder to guide him one way. Harry, finally, made an action. He side stepped, and Gomez could feel magic like a bubble around Harry. Vernon Dursley must have made quite and effort to have bypassed that shield. The man was truly a monster. Gomez and Morticia were very careful around Harry the entire way back to Addams Manor. It was an all day trip, and when they arrived at home, Harry was nearly asleep on his feet.

Gomez showed him to his room. The tall candelabra flickered in the late night as they walked through the creaking house.

"Harry, this will be your room. Here are some pajamas and you can keep the candles if you want." Gomez smiled a small smile at the child.

"Why do you keep calling me Harry?" This startled Gomez. Not only was it the first time he had heard Harry's voice, but it was also such a strange question.

"We will call you Harry because that's your name. Haven't you been called Harry before?" Gomez should have known it was that was far too much speech for one day. Harry shook his head no. "Well, let's sit down, and I'll tell you a little story before bed. Why don't you go ahead and get your pajamas on in the closet?" Harry went into the walking closet and put on his nightclothes. He was taking quite a long time, when finally Gomez knocked on the door. "Are you alright in there, Harry?" No, answer. Gomez realised the boy had probably nodded his head. Gomez opened the closet door, and looked in to find Harry laying on the cold wooden floor. "Harry, don't you want to sleep on your bed?" Harry's eyes were wide in the darkness. "Come on. This is your room, everything in here is for you to use, even the bed." Harry nodded slightly. He still looked rather confused. Gomez was reminded somewhat of a house elf he had met once. The bed was to high for Harry to climb onto by himself. "Will you let me help you?" Gomez asked holding out his arms. Harry nodded, and Gomez lifted the extremely light child onto the bed. "We'll get a stool or something to help you get up here tomorrow. Now, about that story, it's not really a story because it's all true. It starts off I guess with the beginning. Now there are lots of different ideas about how the world began, but that doesn't really matter for this story. What matters is that it did begin, whether by the hand of God or by Fortune's whim. Magic was also there from the beginning. Magic helped people to survive. Not all people had the gift of magic though. It usually ran in families. A father would have it, and when he got married and had children, his children would have it. Magic would show up in all sorts of ways. Some people could make potions that could cure all ills or be all ills. Some people could do spells that could protect or attack. Some people had a gift with plants, and control them. Some could converse with animals." At this point Harry lightly touched Gomez's arm. Gomez looked down at the boy. "Did you have a question?"

"What is magic?" Gomez lifted up his hand to hit his forehead lightly.

"Well, bless you, I've just gone on and forgotten the point. Magic is something extraordinary, that most people can't do. Like...like this." Gomez was a squib, but he did have some gifts. He snapped his fingers and a small flame began to burn. Harry's eyes got very wide. He backed up away from Gomez a little, but he backed up the wrong way. He fell off the bed. Gomez was quick to help Harry back up. He lifted him gently onto the bed. "I'm sorry Harry. I should have warned you better. Do you remember anything about magic, anything like it?" Harry nodded his head. His eyes were still wide, and he looked rather worried. "Harry, I know you're tired, but I really do need to tell you the rest of the story. Now all sorts of people have magic, and the Addams Family, our family once was full of magic. It still is in a way, but magic likes to move around a lot. So it left our family for a while, and now we are only gifted in small ways. I, for instance, can start a fire with my fingers, but there was one full witch in our family. Her name was Lily Evans. Her last name was Evans and later Potter, but she shall always be an Addams. She went away to Hogwarts; a school that teaches peoples how to use magic. There she met a wizard and fell in love, but there was a war going on. There was an awful, bad wizard who found joy in killing, because he was afraid of death. His name was Lord Voldemort. Lily and James Potter, the wizard she fell in love with, fought him. They wanted to stop the coward from killing more people. While the war was going on though, they found out that something brilliant had happened. Lily was going to have a baby, but there was a prophesy about this baby. He would be the only one who could defeat Voldemort. Lily and James had to go into hiding, and their child was born. They named their little boy Harry, Harry James Potter. Harry that's you. Lily was your mother, but she knew that she wouldn't live to raise you and neither would your father, James. She knew that someone else would have to take care of you. She didn't trust Vernon Dursley, so she wrote to me. I'm her relative. So I agreed to take you in. Far too soon Lily and James were killed by Voldemort himself. You, however, survived, and Voldemort was never heard from again. Albus Dumbledore, who knew your parents, and was a leader in the war, didn't know about my agreement with Lily. So he took you to your Aunt Petunia's. Because of the magic he put around that house to protect you, we couldn't get to you, until you were taken out of the house. That's the story up to today, at least, all I know. The main point is that magic can be used for good or bad; just like a knife can be used to cut up food so that people can eat, or to kill someone. Do you understand?" Harry nodded. He was starting to fall asleep. His head was falling very slowly onto the pillow. Then his eyes opened and he sat up.

"What is love?" Oh boy, Gomez didn't know how to answer this one.

"Love is something you'll learn about more and more, when you get older. It's caring for someone else, more than you care about yourself. It's wanting to be with them, and wanting what's best for them. You'll learn more about it by watching, than by words. Now get some sleep. We're going to have a busy day tomorrow. You need to meet the family." When Gomez turned to look at Harry, the child was already asleep. Gomez tucked him into the bed, and blew out all but one candle, just in case. Tomorrow would be a new day for that child.

**Like it? Hate it? Review! Do you want longer chapters slower or shorter chapters faster? It's your pick! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here's a short chapter for you! Many thanks to my betas Halley2011 & uwanthispename. Tell me what you think! IHS.**

Harry Potter lay fidgeting in his bed. The bed, that was the strangest part about all of this. It was not strange for him to have a nightmare marathon all night long. Neither was it strange for him to float off his pallet foot or so before slamming back down in painful fear filled force of magic. The strangest thing about this was that he was not nearly as hurt as he was accustomed to because he had slept in a bed. The down filled satin comforter felt warm around him. The soft pillow under his head was most unnatural. It was still dark in his room. His room, that was nearly as odd. Before, he only had a cupboard, so he thought that a room shouldn't be too different. The one candle left flickering on the candelabra had been sinking further and further down as a pool of wax grew on the bedside tabletop. This was rather nice, but he really had to be going. Uncle Vernon would beat him into a pool of blood, teeth and bones for not being there to do the chores. He figured it must be just after midnight. He would have to find a way back to Aunt Petunia's before everyone rose for breakfast. Little Harry jumped off of the side of his bed, landing lightly in a crouch.

He looked around for his old clothes, but he couldn't find them in the light of the one melting candle. He picked up the candelabra, and tried to light the other candles with the only lit one. Harry had never dealt with candles before. He didn't really know what he was doing. When the hot wax dripped onto his fingers, he dropped the candle in surprise. The light went out, and Harry was plunged into darkness. Harry's nerves were beginning to hit a high point. He could almost see the huge fat hand swinging at his face in the darkness. Harry could hear the man's yells and shouts before they turned into a high cold laugh. The hand would turn into a stick of wood producing a green light in the dark. Magic was what killed his parents, but magic could also be used for good. He remembered what that new man had showed him last night. The tall man had snapped his fingers and produced a fire. Magic was the key. Magic was the possibility of the impossible. Well, Harry had tried to snap before with no luck. So he thought that if everything was possible why not try clapping. Harry thought hard about what Gomez had done. He pictured in his mind his hands clapping together one on top of the other. Once the top hand pulled back, a ball of flame would appear in its place. Harry then performed his experiment with success. A ball of flame floated above his right hand. Harry was so excited! Now he had something to protect him from Vernon. Needless to say, he had forgotten completely about finding his clothes.

Harry reached up to pull down on the handle of the door, the flame safely shining in his other hand. The heavy door swung open silently to reveal a dark circular hall. The black doors and gray walls lead to only more black doors and gray walls. There was nothing for Harry to do but try all the doors. He opened the first door on his right to find a room similar to his but smaller. The next showed a closet full of all sorts of strange bottles of cleaning supplies. He had used plenty of cleaning solution in his five years, but nothing like this. He actually wanted to explore this room and find what kind of cleaning supplies this strange place would need, but then he remembered he would be required to clean a completely different house all too soon. He closed the door regretfully and moved on. The next door was locked, and he couldn't open it. The door after this opened into a room filled with the purrs and snores of animals. Harry was about to close the door, when he heard a hiss.

"Come in, Night walker." Harry wouldn't have obeyed the strange sound, but his ears were quite comfortable with it.

"Who are you?" Harry hissed back as he walked a few steps into the room. The flame in his hand sent shadows over the walls and illumined the cages and tanks within the chamber.

"I am the viper in the tank in the corner. Let me out. Please." Harry's eyes scanned over the cages filled with three eyed toads, great birds of prey, eels, and an albino alligator and innumerable others. In the corner was a small tank in which a viper twisted around a limb to get a better look at Harry. It was smaller than Harry had expected. Its golden eyes shined in the fire light. The black design on its back barely stood out on the greenish brown body.

"Why? What will stop you from biting me and getting away?" Harry asked the tiny asp.

"Because, I'm to young to do too much damage, not to mention humans who speak our language aren't affected by our poison. Now please let me out. I do not want to spend my life in a tank." Harry's eyes were still narrowed looking at the young snake.

"I'll let you out if you let me out. Help me out of this place, and you can have your freedom." Harry took a step toward the tank. "Agreed?"

"It's agreed." Harry came forward, flame in hand figuring out how to open the tank. Finally, he reached into it and the viper slithered up his arm. It stayed put just under his pajama sleeve where Harry was still warm. "So how do I get out?" The small snake stuck her head out of Harry's sleeve to look out around the barely lit circle of doors.

"The door across from us leads to a lower floor; I can smell the coolness." Harry walked silently across the middle of the floor, but once he reached the very center of the circle, he fell straight through a tunnel. The twist and bends of the cool shoot speed him through the enormous mansion. Harry Potter didn't scream, but the snake did. Harry had pulled the snake to his chest along with the flame. Only the serpent's tail touched the fire, before Harry pulled the ball of flame away quickly. It seemed less than a second after this detour started it ended. Harry slid a few feet in the dirt outside the Addams family home. Once he came to a stop he looked up into the face of the tallest man he had ever seen.

"Come." The Frankenstein double picked Harry up by the waste, but Harry, being scared as he was, threw the ball of flame at Lurch. The goliath of a corpse dropped Harry and began to scream one long wail. He ran in circles. It would have been almost comical, but Harry wasn't about to stay and watch. A noise like that would wake the dead and the rest of the house hold as well.

Harry ran, his footsteps ringing in his ears, his lungs burning from the exercise. He had run before, but he had never had so far to run. His world was once only his cupboard, the Dursley house, and the occasional glimpse through the curtained window. Now he was running through grass and dirt. He was holding a snake. He had only seen such animals on the telly or in Dudley's thrown away books. Dudley once had a tortoise, but it had not lasted long. Suddenly he realized that he was a very small child in a very big world. What was he going to do? How was he going to get back?

Questions ran through his head as he reached the gate. In front of the gate was something he had never seen before. No, not something, it was someone. She was about his size, wearing a black night gown with silver lace around the neck and edges. Her black hair was in two long braids, and her skin was so pale it almost glowed in the moonlight.

"Where are you going?" She asked Harry her arms crossed as she blocked the gate.

"I need to get back to the Dursley's. I have chores to do." Harry didn't really want to tell her that he was afraid of getting beat up that he returned to the battle field out of cowardice.

"It's not cowardice." She said looking straight into his face.

"What?" Harry was very confused now. _Did she just read my mind?_

"I didn't read it. There are words and sentences in your mind, just thoughts and pondering." You're interesting. Can you understand me too?  Young Harry took a step back, but the girl took a step forward.

_Yes, I think I can... I don't really know what this is, but I'm in it with you. I have to go back though. Do you know what he'd do to me?_

Yes, but he can't reach you any more. This is where you belong. There's no going back, only moving forward. You're safe. He can't reach you here. 

_Are you sure?_

Absolutely. Come on. You need to apologize to Lurch, and then you have to show me how to make a fire ball!

**A/N: Thanks to my betas! Read & Review! Thanks for reading! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry work took over for a while. Bold throughout the rest of the chapter is parseltongue. _Italics are Harry's thoughts, and _underlined are Wednesday's. Many thanks to my betas ****Halley2011 & uwanthispename** & ballerina4christ. If you have an opinion please review, if you don't please review anyway. Thanks for reading again! IHS

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Cheers to Rowling & the creators of the Addams Family.**

Wednesday Addams had always been good about "reading" people, but this was something completely different. Observation was second nature to her. Finding things out about people brought her a morbid joy, especially when she caught some poor soul in deception. Having inherited her mother's penetrating stare, she would sometimes unnerve the guests of the family, (although the guests had probably been upset and out of their comfort zone from the moment they had considered approaching the Addams house). There were various reasons people came to the Addams' house, and most of them were not pleasant. Some got lost; some wanted a potion from her grandmother, or money from her father. Once she had put a sign over the front door, "Abandon all hope, ye who enter here." Dante's Inferno was one of her favorite books; she could never decide which she liked better Dante or Machiavelli. She had been learning how to read since birth, it seemed. She loved to read; it gave her more ideas and methods on how to scare and make others scream. She didn't really want to hurt anyone, only to make them think that she did. She liked to be different and to see people lose their composure. That was one of the oddities that came from being an Addams. Being odd made them so happy.

What she was dealing with now though, was completely foreign.  
_Same here. You can read? _Harry was still there, she had almost forgotten this as they walked back toward the back door. She didn't know if she would like this. What if he couldn't leave her mind, or if she couldn't leave his? _Sorry, I didn't mean to. I'd leave if I knew how._  
I know it's not your fault it's just strange that's all. One of the reasons I like to scare people is because it means I can be left alone. Wednesday didn't blame Harry for this at all. She knew that he didn't want this anymore than she did. It would be kind of cool and they could pull all sorts of pranks on the family, but she still liked her privacy, as did he. "The better hidden you are, the safer you are," seemed to be engraved inside these children deep down somewhere. Both of them were aware of this primal instinct, but would they still be able to hide from each other or would they have to hide together. Should we tell the others about this? It'd be neat if we didn't and just kept it a secret. Think of all the things we could accomplish! Let's keep testing it, and see what sort of things we can do, but we have to make it not so obvious.   
_Okay, that sounds alright. I'm kind of glad that we can talk like this, because I normally don't talk. Does this make us friends, Wednesday?_  
Well, it would be horrific if we weren't, so I suppose so.  
They had both just made their first friend, and neither realized how comfortable that made them. Wednesday held his hand as they entered the back door of their new sanctuary.

The backdoor led straight into the kitchen. There was an enormous Franklin stove on one wall. The walls themselves were stone, and the air inside the kitchen smelled of cooking, heavy spices, and a few other things Harry couldn't recognize but Wednesday welcomed as home. The fireplace held an enormous cauldron, and the strangest old lady Harry had ever seen was hunched over it, stirring something with a long handled ladle. The woman might have been the oddest thing in the kitchen if it weren't for the rest of the family. Wednesday silently introduced Harry around. Uncle Fester shook his hand and it was like one long electric shock. Harry's hair stood on end until Wednesday pulled Harry away to Lurch.

You know you need to apologize now, Harry. His worst nightmare is the open flame.

"Mr. Lurch, I'm sorry for scaring you. I didn't mean to. I was just scared myself." Lurch smiled a little and hugged Harry with his huge, cold arms. Harry was a little unnerved by it, but the Frankenstein's smile was better than screaming. Pugsley was about to stab Harry. Wednesday was telling Harry to not react at all. Pugsley was testing him, and Harry just needed to pass the test. Harry wasn't very scared to be honest. This boy was nothing compared to Dudley, who was nothing compared to Vernon, who was less than nothing compared to a four year old memory. Harry didn't see anything in the stripe shirted boy that was truly threatening, but the brave boy held a small passenger, who knew that only a fool isn't afraid.

The small viper showed itself from Harry's shirt sleeve hissing and baring its fangs.

"**Back up! Back up or I bite!**"Harry didn't realize he was the only one who heard the viper. The others were staring at the tiny snake. Pugsley was holding his knife tighter and grandma was picking up what looked suspiciously like a mace from the spoon drawer.

"**No, stop it's only a game! He isn't really going to hurt me. He won't hurt you either if you stop threatening him.**" Harry was trying to convince his snake friend to stop while the rest of the family was shocked into silence.

"**He still needs to back up!**" Harry couldn't fault the snake's logic.

"She wants you to back up a little Pugsley. She's a bit scared." Pugsley nodded and backed up, lowering his knife.

"**Happy now?**" Harry asked the viper.

"**Yes, I was trying to protect us, you know?**" The snake looked up at Harry, if she could have had an annoyed expression, she would have.

"**I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I really do appreciate your protection. Do you have a name by the way?**" The rest of the kitchen had stopped gazing at the hissing ones. Gomez and Morticia had entered and were looking on at Harry while Wednesday looked confusedly at the snake. This was a most strange experience for her, as she couldn't understand the snake itself, but could sort of 'hear' it through Harry.

"**My kind has not names, but scents and vibrations. You may name me if you wish. You needn't think of it now. The king human approaches.**" Uncle Gomez came toward Harry and motioned for him to come with him. Wednesday was debating in her head whether or not to go with him; then she realized this would help them with their experiments. She would test and see if they could keep talking while Harry was in another room with her father.

Gomez took him towards the opposite door which led up a small staircase. Then they appeared on the main floor. Wednesday was 'pointing' out things to him and telling him what everything was, testing to see if they were still connected. Gomez led Harry through a door on the side of the main stair case. It brought Harry into a library. The checkered marble flooring reflected the darkened skies which brought moonlight in through the windows. Gomez pulled a wing-back chair up to one of the coffee tables. Harry could still hear Wednesday's explanation of the huge dictionaries and blueprints open on the table. She had been using those to remake the guillotine sized for Barbie dolls. Wednesday was about to go on a rant about her loathing of the blond plastic doll, but her father had begun to speak to Harry.

"Harry, why did you try to run away?" Harry quickly told Wednesday how strange it was for him to be called by his name, seeing as he had only learned it last night.

"Uncle Vernon would beat me if I weren't back in time to do the chores." Gomez's elbows were on his knees in a pose reminiscent of the Thinker.

"Harry, do you know now that you never have to see your Uncle Vernon again, unless you want to?" Harry nodded.

"Wednesday explained it to me, sir." Gomez nodded. "I really didn't mean to hurt Mr. Lurch, sir." Harry may have already apologized to Lurch himself, but no matter how much Wednesday assured him it wouldn't be so; Harry was still scared of Gomez.

"Do you think that you will ever want to see them again?" Gomez looked into Harry's eyes wonderingly. Harry didn't want to talk about it. He just wasn't ready. Everything was moving too quickly. Just tell him that Harry. He'll understand. I promise.

"I need time. I need information and knowledge so I can use it. Magic is supposed to be only a tool. I want to be the best. Whether I am a craftsman with a tool, a doctor with medicine or a warrior with a weapon, I need protect those I love, so that I may love. Can you help me achieve that?" Harry may have never said so much out loud in his life, but he meant every word. Wednesday helped him to articulate his thoughts, but they were his own almost implanted in his soul. Sic gorgiamus allos subjectatos nunc. We gladly feast on those who subdue us. It's practically written in your blood stream. 

"Yes, I believe I can. Have you heard our family motto?" Gomez proceeded to re-explain what Wednesday had just told Harry. "You will be learning everything we can teach you and more. Soon enough you, my powerful young friend, shall live and breathe magic. Addams' always put in their all and you are to be no exception." Gomez suggested that Harry get something to eat and then maybe some sleep, and Harry, no matter how much he wanted to, could not refuse. And there was evening and there was morning the first day.

Fin~

**A/N: Please tell me what you think! Thanks for reading. I know Harry and Wednesday sound way to old to be five years old, but they are special five year olds. Wednesday's intelligence rubs off onto Harry a little. Thanks for reading. IHS.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here's another chapter. Sorry it took so long. Please review! IHS**

**Disclaimer: I'm penniless, I own nothing. What's the point of trying to sue me?**

Harry Potter woke to the sounds of rolling thunder late the next morning. He got out of his new warm bed which seemed almost as plush as a cloud to him. His feet walked the cold stone floors as though they had done so all of his life. This house was his home now. He could remember everything. Not truly everything, but Wednesday's memories now belonged to him and his to her. It was a strange feeling, but he could explain it by that one thing, magic.

Harry didn't know much about magic. Was magic some force like fate or God? Could magic be only a power or gift granted to some? He knew there must be some force in charge of everything. He would not have found Wednesday without some sort of divine intervention. He wanted to know. The little boy, who walked through his new home on ano7ther's memories, had a desire. He desired to know truth, the Truth.

Harry decided that would have to wait, if only for a moment. Wednesday's knowledge had made his thoughts much deeper, but the little boy in him still was in great need of food. Harry wandered down to the kitchen to find Grandma Addams standing over the cauldron. The wizened and toothless crone straightened as much as she could (and there was much cracking) to smile at Harry.

"Sit down, my child. Are you hungry?" Her voice sounded like sandpaper, not unpleasant, only ancient. Harry only nodded in reply, as he slipped easily into one of the ebony chairs at the antique table. "I had an inkling you would want some vittles soon. Here you are then." The hunched woman ladled out a bowl of some type of stew and put it before him immediately.

"How did you know I'd come? Isn't everyone else asleep?" He knew everyone else was asleep. Wednesday was dreaming at the moment of something to do with King Henry VIII and Robin Hood fighting for her honor; he couldn't be sure who was winning, just yet. It was almost as though she was at the back of his mind. Harry would wait until she had all her wits about her to even try to understand their "condition" as she so named it.

"Ahh, well you must know that I and many like me have some ways of knowing things we aught not to. I don't know exactly how it works, mind you, but instinctively I knew you would be coming. There are things in life that we can never understand, but much of the time it's best to go on instinct." She poured herself a bowl and slowly lowered herself into her seat before she realized she had left the spoons in the drawer.

"That's alright. I'll fetch them." Harry said hastily, moving to get out of his seat.

"No." The beldame spoke most firmly. "Gomez told me that you want to learn magic. Is that true?"

"Yes ma'am." Harry was quite confused by this point.

"Summon the spoons to you." The old grandmother ordered.

"But I can't. How would I do that?" The hag knocked on her chair twice with her old swollen knuckles. Clasps sprung out of no where. Harry and Grandma Addams were, in less than a second, chained to their chairs.

"You must or you and I will not eat. It may be hours until anyone else comes down here. You must summon those spoons if you want to eat. This is your first lesson in magic." Grandma Addams seemed quite content to stay there. Harry however was not. He had to think. Magic how had it worked before? In a time of need, faith had gotten him through. He was now in need of food and faith. Harry tried. He focused on spoons and what they would look like. He thought about the paths from the drawer to the table, but nothing seemed to work. "Think, child! Try your hardest. Use that power in you to reach for the spoons." Harry couldn't help but think that the power didn't come from him. It was sent to him only to do good. Something or someone was in control and would give him the power to do amazing things, but it wasn't by his own doing.

"But I can't. It's not my magic. It doesn't belong to me. Someone sends it, when I have great need." Harry looked pleadingly into the lady's eyes, begging for understanding.

"I have not that kind of magic, and I know not how it comes, but if it only comes in times of need, think of it this way. You need to learn how to use this magic. To learn it, you must have that power available to you at all times. If you don't learn how to wield your magic, you will not be ready to use it in the real times of need. What will happen then? If you have not used your magic for the little things, you shall not be able to use it for the great things. I have an instinct that tells me someday you will be a great wizard. Greatness however brings enemies. You already have them, and they will attack you and all that you hold dear. They already have. That is what power does. It creates a burden on those it stays with, and a controlling desire on those who only see it. Power has come to you before the whole world, and there are some that will attack you for it. To defend those you love, you must learn. Step one is to summon those spoons. Now do it!"

Harry thought of Wednesday and how he had a friend now, someone to love. He thought of the Addams family. Gomez was the only father he had ever known. Someone wanted to take them away, and if he didn't train, learn, and work hard enough, they might succeed. The tiny five year old boy chained to a large black chair in the cellar kitchen of the dark house sent a silent prayer heavenward.

"_Give me the power to save them, to save them all!"_ Harry knew he could do it. He felt the strength rushing through his body and he used it to reach out, open the drawer, and pull out two silver spoons. Grandma watched in amazement as the tarnished spoons floated through the smokey air to the table where they sat. She knocked twice more on the chair arm to release her prisoner and herself.

"Good job, young one. You indeed shall be a great wizard." Harry looked down at his stew.

"It wasn't really me, ma'am." Harry picked up the spoon. On the inside, he smiled and said to that unknown Someone, _"Thank you. I can truly begin now."_

"Then can you tell me who it was, lad?" The grandmother raised an eyebrow to the boy.

"I don't yet know, but when I figure it out, I will try to tell you. By the way, you can call me Harry." Harry decided that this new life was his opportunity to be a different person. He would no longer be the boy that hid under the stairs and worked to save his own skin. He would be Harry, who would live with a family working to save those who couldn't save themselves.

"Call me Grams." The wizened smile didn't unnerve Harry as it would have others, but it brought him joy.

Harry and Wednesday worked together on all sorts of projects in the coming weeks and months. They experimented with their "condition", in time not taken up by there education.

All three children had been studying under Uncle Fester; though Pugsley took the greatest pleasure in those subjects. Fester taught them physics and some chemistry. All three of them now had lessons with Grams for potions, chemistry, and cooking, which quite often overlapped. Harry and Wednesday learned about Herbology and Biology from Morticia and Lurch respectively. Harry and Pugsley learnt muggle dueling and business, which incidentally also shared many basic concepts and a few specifics, while Wednesday was becoming quite proficient in archery with the help of Thing.

In all of Harry's education, however, it was hardest for him to learn how to read. Wednesday would work all morning with him. He was known to get so frustrated that he would burn the page he was starring at; Wednesday decided very soon to stop letting him practice on her first edition of Dante's Inferno.

The page in front of Harry started to smoke once more. Harry threw the book toward the corner of the Library.

"Why can't I do this, Wednesday? It's so easy for you!" Harry yelled to her, almost in tears. Morticia could hear the child's frustration, from behind the Library door. She would check up on Wednesday's teaching periodically. She wasn't particularly concerned; after all, Harry would only turn six in a month. He wasn't yet school aged. Not that the Addamses believed in the school system in place. Morticia was a firm supporter of the homeschooling movement. Sometimes she did feel terrible for those little girls who appeared to never have seen the outside of their own house. Her niece Raine was the only exception to the general rule that all children should have time outside. But that wasn't what she was supposed to be focusing on at that moment... Harry and Wednesday were doing it again.

Harry was getting very proficient with his magic, and unfortunately for the adults, he was learning that there were really no limits. He had even learned how to distract an already distracted mind further. For some reason Harry and Wednesday would barely ever talk, and Harry was trying to hide there budding relationship. He really shouldn't have been ashamed of it. Well maybe Morticia was just reading far to much into it. Harry did seem to truly love his privacy though. Even Wednesday was more open and that was saying something. He just didn't want to be noticed and his magic had a way of helping him reach his goals.

Harry could do almost everything, but read. He was even catching up to Wednesday in math now. Morticia had wanted to take over Harry's reading time herself, but Wednesday had insisted, and Morticia couldn't argue with the girl's ability to read and comprehend. What she worried most about was that all of Wednesday's prior knowledge would keep her from seeing Harry's trouble. This would be a learning experience for both of them, stretching their patience.

In all of the classes, Morticia had been listening in on, when Harry seemed most frustrated he and Wednesday would stop talking all together. At first she thought they might have just been giving each other the silent treatment, but when she saw them, they were practically talking with their faces. She had never thought that her children that usually had on such flawless masks could express such emotion. Morticia wasn't really that much of a snoop. She would only look in on their classes every few days to see how things were going. Soon enough she would leave them to themselves. She didn't know what she would do, when her extremely mature five year old children finally reached puberty, but she would come to that later. She thought that she and Gomez would have to have a talk to them soon and tell them about the contract, after all this would not work out well if they behaved as siblings.

To Wednesday's delight, Harry and Pugsley became the best of mates. When the girl cousins would visit, Wednesday was obliged to be the hostess and play with them. Harry and Pugsley were, according to Uncle Fester, obliged to prank them. Raine would come to play most often. She and Raine could think of the best ways to get the boys back, and of course, they had some help from mum. The most memorable in Wednesday's opinion was the first time Harry had met Raine.

~Appropriately, it was extremely cloudy on the day she came. Harry had only been around for about a week and a half. Raine's mother rang the door bell.

Yes! Visitors! It's probably cousin Raine. I like her. She likes playing French Revolution with me. Wedneday began to run toward the door with Harry on her heels.

_ Day, will she be okay with me being around? You won't tell her about us will you?_  
Of course not! She'll be fine, but while she's here we can probably play war. Boys versus girls.  
_Well, Pugs and I can take you! _  
Ah, but can you take us? Wednesday had a completely scary threat on her face as she beat Harry down the stairs just as the guests entered through the main door.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: There is nothing new under the sun, who can say that they own an original thought anyway? Obviously I do not own these characters, because they keep running about in my head, distracting me and making all kinds of mischief. Cheers to Rowling & those who begot the Addams family. Don't sue me!

* * *

Harry sat on the polar bear rug in the library. Really it wasn't a polar bear, but that's what they would tell the neighbors. It growled, when he threw another book on top of the mountain high pile. Harry was struggling. He knew the letters. He knew that they went together in different orders to make words, but for some reason he couldn't see it. He could see the words, mind you, he had known what it was to be nearly blind before and eyesight was definitely not his problem here. Wednesday had been teaching him. He could see the words through her eyes and even see the story going on in her mind's eye. She could be reading a book, and Harry would see it all the whole story playing out in her head like on a stage, but even that could bring him no closer to reading himself.

Harry had to do something! He was running out of time. He would turn six so soon and if he turned six without knowing how to read already he would be a shame to the family. That wasn't really true, but to nearly six year old Harry, he could see the entire family holding a meeting in Uncle Gomez's office. It would come down to an anonymous, unanimous vote and Harry would be considered too thick to be an Addams.

That was another thing that confused Harry. The Addams family had accepted him and loved him, but for some reason he was still Harry Potter. It was all so confusing to him. The family welcomed him with open arms, but he knew that there were secrets and things that they had not been told. When Harry thought of 'they', he meant himself and Wednesday. He and Wednesday had been doing more experiments, right now he did not feel her in his head, because they had figured out how to completely occupy themselves with other activities. Their connection was entirely based on their own volition. Wednesday had a very strong character, which was helping Harry's to grow strong, but when Wednesday was not there, Harry felt like he was missing something. He was cold and lonely. What was worse was that Harry knew that Wednesday had no such reliance on him. At this very moment she was far from him, and it hurt him, but she felt nothing.

Harry jumped up from the rug, trying his best not to step on one of its seven paws. Wednesday and Raine were out side because it was a dark stormy day. Raine could only go out on days like this because if the sun touched her skin she would burn like Gram's fried salesman. Wednesday had many friends; Pugsley tried to explain that that was just how girls were. Wednesday was a socialite, but Harry had only her to rely on. Wednesday would spend at least two days of the week entertaining the little girl cousins that would come over, but Harry would be left all alone. The other little girls wouldn't play with boys. Pugsley was a good friend to Harry, but he mostly spent his time with explosives which were not exactly Harry's idea of fun. Some days Harry would play with their younger cousin Luna. She was normal like him. At least 'normal' in that derogatory way the older Addams aunts would say it. Gomez and Morticia would never so degrade their ward, but Harry knew what those old crones were whispering in the corner. Harry couldn't understand why he found it impossible to please others. The Dursleys found him abnormal, but he was to ordinary or the tastes of the Addams clan. Harry could even see in the corner of Wednesday's mind her doubts about him, and her questions of his intelligence. She would never have imagined that an Addams five year old could not read. In all reality Harry was much stranger than any of them could have imagined. He wasn't just a normal wizard, but nearly six-year-old Harry feared being different, and thus being normal. This is what caused Harry to question if he really was an Addams. All of these questions swirled around in his head as he got that dizzy feeling from standing up too quickly. He heard Pugsley rolling the Canons into place for Uncle Fester, as he turned looking for another book to try without any success.

Harry walked up to look at the door of Uncle Gomez's office. It appeared to be ebony, but in reality it was pine darkened by the innumerable unidentifiable stains on the surface of the wood. Harry would spend many morning hours in the library outside of those double doors. Harry turned and looked all around. There were thousands of books on the bookshelves that curved with the walls. The checker board marble floor was cold on his bare feet, so he decided to climb the dilapidated iron spiral stair case to the next level of books. The iron creaking steps were actually just as cold on his feet, and also extremely frightening. The steps, he knew, had a mind of their own and would let anyone, who they deemed deserving, fall through to the hard floor below. He knew that they did not hold any fondness for old Cousin Solina, as every time she bravely ventured upon it she would fall straight through the previously solid iron. All Harry wanted was to find a book that he could read, and that was enough to take him up the temperamental stairs.

On the second level of the library there was very little light. Of course, this did not bother the inhabitants of this house. Harry, however shamed he would have been to admit it to the young cousins he had come to know, loved the grey white light of the rainy afternoons. He walked through the never ending shadows around the circuit of the library. Harry wondered absently to himself if the darkness was actually shadow if there was no light for it to be contrasted with. Then in the far curve of the library there was some little ray of white grey light that separated the darkness. Harry ran straight over to it for it greeted him like an old friend, or maybe a new friend seeing as he did not indeed get much of this light through out his life as he seemingly passed from the darkness of a cupboard to the darkness of the Addam's House.

There on the shelf was a leather bound book the leather was dyed that same grey colour that Harry so longed to see. This itself made it different from all the dark tomes that lined the darkened walls, but that did not account for the ray of light that shone from no where to the book. There was simply no place for the light to have come from, but Harry did not think on this fact for very long as he pulled the heavy book from its habitat among the other volumes. The cobwebs pulled at the book as if they wanted to fight to keep it from Harry's hands. Harry could not pull the book out because it was so tightly stuffed between the others on the bookshelf. Getting the book was no longer an option to Harry's mind. He now had faith in the book that it would help him. Harry took a step back stoically and took a deep breath. He pulled at the book with his magic, and out it jumped straight into his hands. The book felt so warm to him as though it liked him.

Harry happened to be at that age, when everything is a person. Letters and numbers have genders and personalities. Staircases and rugs have feelings, which aught not to be offended and a book has natural affinities. The great thing for Harry Potter was that he was right. Letters and numbers had more than just sounds but histories. All houses had relationships with their inhabitants, so that, when one swept the dust under the carpet or carved their name into the banister, the house would never forget and that one would pay for it until the house's justice had been appeased. These were some of the lessons that Harry would eventually learn, but first he had to open the font cover of that fated book.

So one of the greatest things that happened to Harry since his arrival at the Addam's Mansion occurred at this point. Harry met the book that loved him. This book had been waiting for him since the last reader had put it down, many more years ago than he could ever count.

Harry the wizard, who was neither here nor there, opened the heavy front cover to the book, and there awaiting him on the browned cracking paper was his own name.

_**Harry James Potter, long have I been waiting for you. My name is Merlin.**_

This revelation of course caused young Harry to drop the book on top of his small bare feet, Harry was already jumping backward to save his toes, when he noticed that the ancient tome did not in fact fall all the way to the ground but was now floating nearly a cubit above the floor. The displacement of the air had cause a small dust cloud to form, so Harry barely managed to cough out,

"No bloody way!"

The book floated higher opening to the second page in front of Harry's face.

_**I know this must come as a shock, most young warlocks do not understand the true history of Merlin, but that is no fault of yours. You may wish to find a comfortable seat as this may take some time. **_

Harry was so confused but he reached out and grabbed the book. The shelf the book had just left, made no noise as it opened to reveal a small well lit room. Harry was not surprised in the slightest to find this as the mansion was filled to the brim with hidden passages, rooms, dungeons, and tunnels. What should have surprised him was that in the room there was no black or darkness that filled the rest of the house, but it was full of that white grey light that nearly blinded Harry. As Harry stepped into that room there was before him a small leather olive green leather chair which he immediately sat down on and opened the book to read.

_**I suppose I must begin to explain myself. To be quite honest, I am not even an I, but a we. You may or may not have grown up with the stories of Merlin the great sorcerer, who lived in the time of King Arthur. We are from that time, but Merlin was not one man but a group of magicians of the old ways. Merlin stands for, Magician Enterprises Retaining Legitimate Intentions Never-ending (or at least this is the rough translation that Modern English gives). We are the Fae of the light court. Also you should know that right now you are reading in the Old English. This is the language of the magic that runs through you, and it is the language that will come to you most simply. Like the parseltongue you speak, this will continue make sense to you most naturally. **_

_**We have much to teach you...**_

Harry Potter was in some shock. Had he found it so hard to read because he was trying to read a foreign language? He could read now at least in Old English. The letters were in far different orders than how he had normally encountered them, but these words practically jumped from the page into his head. He saw them and heard them and knew their meaning just like he knew Modern English worked for Wednesday, but these words were so much more to him than any he had ever heard. He would have to move onto reading Modern English later, but at this moment all of his thoughts were occupied by the heavy book that rested in his lap.

Harry was hidden away in the only light room of the mansion, where the storm clouds could be seen rolling and growing in power through the wall of windows. The grey white pillars of marble grew up around him like great trunks of Cedars in lebanon. On the side wall was a large desk on which rested papers of many sorts and sizes. An open inkwell and a half sharpened quill pen laid haphazardly atop the stacks of papers. In the middle of the room behind one of the columns was a large table on which some potions boiled away in half size cauldrons over a never ending fire. In one corner was a rather old battered dueling dummy. If Harry had looked up through the large window to his right, he would have noticed that Wednesday and Raine were not indeed playing outside, and the graveyard had been replaced by a high stone wall covered in English Ivy. Harry, however, was completely engrossed in the book of Merlin.

Far away Wednesday Addams turned her head suddenly searching for her friend, her source of power, and her anchor, but she could not find him in her mind no matter how hard she tried. Suddenly she understood the clenching loneliness he had feared.

* * *

AN: I desperately hope that no one closed this story, when they read the name Merlin, thinking "Oh no not another 'Harry's the heir and now has a father figure story'!" I shall continue with my devilish plans, and I hope to surprise you, or at the very least entertain you. Thank you for your time! I assure you that I do value it. 


	9. Author's note

Dear Readers,

I know, because I am first and foremost a reader, how annoying authors can be about updates. I myself am throughly attached to stories which are so beautiful, but have not been updated for years.

As a reader I would hate to leave you with out notice, therefore I must tell you that I am going to college this week and can not possibly give you a new chapter until winter break. I know that this may be unreasonable, but hopefully by then I will have been attacked by a vicious burrow of plot bunnies and should be able to give you something worth reading. I am sorry for the inconvenience.

your friend,

Ilowny


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am poor and only have this laptop to write on. Cheers to J. K. Rowling and the makers of the Addams Family.

Wednesday Addams felt the pain in her chest and, for the first time in her life, tears form behind her eyes. She felt as though her entire existence was suffocating, crying out for air, but it could not find it. The laughs of her cousin faded in her ears.

"Wednesday..." The grey light around her cousin's face dwindled away to purple then all within sight was darkness. Wednesday Addams for the first time in her life showed weakness as she fell to the ground unconscious.

"Gomez Addams! How could you do this to our daughter?" Morticia screamed at the tops of her lungs as she cracked a lethal looking black whip. Gomez was shackled to the wall of their personal torture chamber. "Did you know this could happen? How could she be so affected?" Morticia launched herself at her bound husband. "Oh Mon Chere, ce n'est pas possible! How terrible!" Soon enough the two comforted one another to go back and see about their daughter.  
Odd things had always happened in the Addams family, but this was uncalled for. Harry, their son in all but name, had disappeared, and Wednesday lay helpless shivering in her bed. Morticia and Gomez had known that Harry and Wednesday were destined for one another and that Harry was Wednesday's strength, but to see their daughter, when that strength was removed, was too much for them. The child trembled under her quilts in a cold sweat. Never had she looked so small as she did now. Never before did she actually appear to be a scared five year old. Wednesday was lost. She would not speak to anyone. Her eyes searched, turning in their sockets hopelessly, never stopping on anything. She would not eat, nor could she sleep without tossing and turning in the night.  
Inside the child's head, she did not think in words but feelings. Never had she been so wounded or so weak. She needed him, she felt so alone. Her soul was empty, without him there. He had always been there for as long as she could remember. She had always felt his strength in the back of her mind, although she had never realized it before. Now her safety was gone. She was unstable and lost in the dark cold space. Before there had always been some light to her mind, and the thoughts that she had appeared dark on the light pages of her consciousness, but now it was all wrong. There was no light to think by. Everything was darkness. Everything was hidden.

Harry was lost in a completely different way, he thought of nothing, but magic. He lived magic and breathed magic. He studied out of the book of Merlin and thought of nothing else. That room of study never grew dark. The grey sky in the window was always grey and the storm clouds never vanished. He was in another world, a timeless world. He needed nothing. He had no want for food, bed or fire. He proceeded to work time out of mind, Wednesday out of mind. He read from many of the tomes that lined the wall. He performed great magic, without wand or aid. Harry grew, not in stature, but in power and thought.

He had no thought of the world he had left behind. It was less than memory, less than a dream. He continued in his timeless world for what could have been an eternity. It was the only world he acknowledged. His only need was to learn more about this gift he had been given. He consumed the books around him. Magic flowed through him like blood and he breathed it out into the air around him. Harry was changing and growing into someone completely different.

Gomez and Morticia were frantic with worry over their ward and their daughter. They asked the other children all sorts of questions, and Gomez hired one of the cousins, who was a researcher to sort all of the information until they had something to go on. Private investigators were crawling through the Mansion combing each hair on the "polar bear" rug. As far as anyone could tell Harry had been in the library, when he had been swept right out of the world, and at that exact moment Wednesday had lost her strength.

Morticia had spent much time by her daughter's side but could not communicate with the girl. Her eyes darted back and forth as she shivered in her own cold sweat. Eventually they called on one of the cousins. Mairwen Lovegood, mother of Luna, was an unspeakable. She specialized in mind magic and experimentation.

"Mairwen, how good of you to come at such short notice. We have no idea what to do about Wednesday. Harry disappeared and she has become unresponsive. We have made her comfortable as possible, but she will not eat and has precious little sleep. Come, I will show you to her room." Morticia walked much faster than she ever normally would. She led the curvy pale woman around every dark corner. She glowed and brought some light to the dark house. Morticia, was not fond of such light, but she could only hope that she would shed some light on Wednesday's mind. Finally they came upon her daughter's room.

But Wednesday Addams was not in her room, she was lost in the depths of her mind. The moment Harry left her world his power, which had been lighting her mind since the contract was signed, left with him. She fell into herself. All light of sanity, all of the brightness, which kept her going, disappeared. In her bed lay only the shell of a body, which once was hers. Now she was running. She was running through the darkness. She ran through the storm with no light to see by. She felt the cold rain blast through her black cotton gown, and her hair fell from its braids as she ran from nowhere to nowhere. She did not understand whether she was running away from something or to someone. She only ran.

Mairwen Lovegood, sat on the edge of the little girl's bed. She picked up the child of darkness, and held the little head to her chest and rocked her. "Morticia, I must go into your daughter's mind. It is the only way to understand anything. It may hurt her, but it must be done." The child whimpered from the large woman's lap, and the mother stood in the shadows. Her hand rested upon her mouth as she did not know any other option.

"Go ahead, and Mairwen, tell her that her father and I want her back. We love her." Mairwen responded with a knowing nod. She knew she would be just as worried if something happened to her Luna. The Addams parents had done something all too dangerous by signing that contract linking two infants. Should one die the other would die, should one leave this realm the other would be lost if not permanently insane. Plus, Harry was a very powerful wizard by any standard. Wednesday was a genius and a prodigy, but her strength of mind was not to be confused with magical power. Now without Harry even her mind had lost its strength.

Mairwen closed her eyes and let out a gasp as she entered into the mind of Wednesday Addams. Never had she experienced such darkness. It was frozen, wet, and bitter inside this mind. There was absolutely no light to see by. She could hear the wind screech, like a banshee's screams, as it tore into her. Mairwen felt as though she was walking on rain-wet asphalt. Her skin was the only light available. She was very glad now that her co-worker had made that mistake with a freckle removing charm. She heard quick footsteps running toward her, and turned just as a tiny child collided with her knees. The child clung to her, but as she leaned down to pick up the girl, Wednesday got smaller. Wednesday was reverting, shrinking from the scared child she was into a screaming baby. Mairwen held her to her chest, but had no understanding of this mind. She had been in many minds, but this was only a half mind, and the rotten half at that. There was so much that was missing. There should be a voice somewhere. There should at least be some light by which to see, but Mairwen, she was the only light there, and she could only see herself and the crying babe, who was shrinking still. Soon she would be embryonic.

"Wednesday! Wednesday, look at me!" Mairwen did not know how this would help, but she had to try. The baby draped in black, looked up at the woman, and ceased her cries for a moment. The child grew as she looked at the light of Mairwen. She looked to be about two years old on Mairwen's hip, when Mairwen spoke again. "Wednesday, speak, tell me what you need." The child shook her head and was about to cry again. "Wednesday, if you tell me what you need I can help you get it." The child pointed to Mairwen. The woman was completely confused, but then she thought about how dark this mind was. She was the only light. Mairwen cast a light spell that shed light in the immediate vicinity. The child grew to the point that Mairwen had to put her down. She looked to be about five years old again. "Wednesday, will you speak to me now?" Wednesday nodded but shook her head immediately afterwards. "Wednesday, what happened to make you like this?" Shadows played across the light that Mairwen provided. Three grey shadows swirled together to form a specter of a small boy. Mairwen recognized him soon enough to be little Harry, but what she didn't understand was how the shadow Harry was giving off some sort of light that enlightened the entire mind of Wednesday. For a moment Mairwen could look around her and see, and little Wednesday grew more now. She looked to be a young adult, she reached forward and hugged Mairwen. She spoke softly into the witch's ear.

"I am pathetic. Harry gave light to my mind. It was his light that I depended on, that I still depend on. He came to be apart of me, when my parents signed that contract. It was his power that gave me power. His strength was raw light that penetrated my darkness and gave me the ability to function to learn and to live. He has left my world and I cannot last without him. I have no power. I am only able to tell you this because I am feeding off of your light like a parasite. I will only function as long as someone is providing light to my mind." The young woman that was Wednesday Addams stepped back from Mairwen. "I know what needs to be done, but it will require much from you, kind Mairwen. I do not know how much."

"What are you thinking, Wednesday?" Mairwen was not sure of what she meant, but she had to help.

"This is what I have in mind..."

A/N: Yes, I know long time no read. I am very sorry, but writers block has been plaguing me. I hope this leaves you hungry for more because there is more coming and soon.


End file.
